


No Tomorrow

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: 1_million_words, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, F/F, Kissing, Masks, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is looking to have a little fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Torrid Tuesday Challenge, with the prompt "Never met you before and never going to see you again, so..."

Meg smirked as she eyed the other girls around the ballroom. The point of a masquerade was to come in disguise, but most of them didn't seem to have gotten the message. Ariel was wearing her usual pink dress - not that her hair didn't also give her away - and Snow White couldn't seem to shake the primary color look. Rapunzel's hair was also the opposite of subtle, though Meg knew that wasn't exactly her fault. Even Aurora, whose fashion sense Meg generally approved of, had gone with a fairy theme that screamed of her godmothers. Mulan, at least, had done a credible job of disguising herself as a boy, but her accent had given her away when Meg danced with her earlier.

Meg, on the other hand, was wearing a deep, V-necked dress in purple and black, with a matching mask, and had borrowed a wand from magic class to recolor her hair a dark red. She was fairly confident that no one would recognize her and her roommate, Esmeralda, had agreed. Esme was the only other one who Meg thought was at all successful at disguising her identity. Her hair was light brown, and she was actually wearing a ball gown-style dress: the kind of poufy, bell-shaped thing that both girls usually mocked.

Of course, perhaps the other girls didn't care about disguising their identity because they wanted their princes to find them easily. Certainly Eric, Phillip, and Charming hadn't strayed far from their dates all evening. Meg, on the other hand, was interested in meeting someone different. Or at least, someone who appeared different. Someone that she could believe she had never met before, and would never meet again. Wasn't that the whole point of these things? To be whisked away to some quiet balcony or corner and to engage in a few risqué kisses with the promise of no tomorrow?

It was why Meg had come, at least.

"Bored?" a gravely, unfamiliar voice whispered in her ear. Meg turned, and found another young woman behind her, standing closer than propriety usually called for. Her hair was a dark brown - almost black, and she was wearing a deep blue mermaid-style dress that swirled around her ankles. Her eyes were violet beneath her golden mask.

"A little," Meg admitted coyly. "I can't seem to find a decent dance partner who isn't already taken." Stepping on the hem of her dress and cocking a hip so that it hugged her curves, Meg asked, "I don't suppose you can dance?"

"Wonderfully," the other girl replied. Without another word, she pulled Meg's arm over her own and led her to the floor. They danced together for a handful of songs, slowly slipping closer and closer together as the night wore on. If Meg's dancing teacher could see them, she would have tsked and shoved her ruler between them until they were the proper distance apart. She wasn't there, however, and Meg delighted in the close contact.

Just when she was feeling flushed and considering getting a little air, the other girl whisked them out of the circle and onto a secluded balcony. As they came to a halt, Meg felt the cool stone railing against her back. Bolstered by it, she leaned forward and kissed the other girl. To her great pleasure, she was kissed back, and to her even greater surprise, the other girl was a _good_ at it.

As the intensity of their kissing deepened, Meg found herself tugging the other girl closer, between the V of her legs, and felt hands fumbling at the back of her bodice. Suddenly, the clock began to bong midnight, and both girls pulled apart. Meg eyed the other for a second - though she had already identified Cinderella - but as the clock finished they both giggled.

"No, I don't have to run away," the other girl teased. "I'm not letting you get away that easily, not when we have no tomorrow weighing on us."

Meg smirked in reply. "Technically, it's already tomorrow, honey."

Sighing fondly, the other girl just pulled her close and began to open her bodice again. "Then we don't have much time left, do we?"

And instead of thinking up another sarcastic retort, Meg decided to go with the moment. After all, wasn't this what she had been searching for all night? Licking her lips, she began to unlace her partner's dress. They didn't have much time left at all, and she intended to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
